


Beautiful Dangerous: Paradise City

by Traveler



Series: Beautiful Dangerous Verse [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Love Song (2000), Love Song - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't Have to Know Canon, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Chris, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler/pseuds/Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The image of his brother’s head thrown back, tongue flicking out over kiss swollen lips was beautiful.  The noises that fell from those glistening lips made him ache with want.  The half panted, half moaned ‘Sammy’ grabbed his attention; meeting his brother’s blown emerald green eyes he asked 'What do you want big brother?' "  . . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dangerous: Paradise City

**Author's Note:**

> Title of borrowed from the song mentioned in the story; Guns and Roses' "Paradise City"
> 
> If you would like to hear the song; it can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbm6GXllBiw
> 
>  
> 
> General disclaimer: None of this is mine and I make no money from using it.

Sam sat back in the overstuffed recliner resting after having helped Dean, Christian and Billy Ryan put the rebuilt engine in the Impala. Smirking he watched as Dean faced off with Christian over what music they were going to listen to as they unwound after being bent over the car all day. He was about to interject his suggestion into the options, when the long neck appeared in his line of site drawing his attention away from the bickering older duo, he glanced up and smiled at Billy Ryan while reaching and taking the beer from him. He was surprised, when Billy plopped himself down onto his lap like he owned it. Resting one hand on Billy’s hip, the other laying along the arm of the chair, gripping the neck of his beer bottle, he called out, “Hey guys, why don’t the two of you put on a show for the two of us?” He smirked when the emerald green and ice blue eyes turned to give matching ‘what the fuck’ looks at the two of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How a dance with Christian to Guns and Roses’ ‘Paradise City’ turned into being naked on the bed with him, Billy Ryan and Sam – Dean would never know. But what he did know was he felt like he was on fire, in his 27 plus years he’d never been so turned on-now he sat on the knifes edge of pleasure while Sam, his little brother played his body the way he would caress his desert eagle. Every place Sam touched seemed to leave fire licking at his skin. Turning his head to the side he saw Billy’s head thrown back, mouth open in a silent moan-just as his baby brother’s sure finger pushed itself into his tight body. Automatically his body tensed at the intrusion, panting slightly as he adjusted to the idea of something inside of him. His hand flew out reaching for purchase in the sheet as the overwhelming feeling of being intruded upon exploded into pleasure as Sam touched that sweet spot inside of him.

Sam watched as his older brother came apart beneath him, relishing the idea of having the power to do this to him. Reaching down, he rested one of his large hands over his brother’s heart, pulling the finger he’d been torturing Dean with out so that he was just playing with the actual ring of muscles-teasing them just outside of the puckered entrance providing him with just enough pressure to make his body battle to determine whether it wanted more or not. Stroking over the twitching whole again Sam, shoved two fingers into his brother’s body making sure to angle them so that he bumped against then slid right over top of that sensitive bundle of nerves.

The image of his brother’s head thrown back, tongue flicking out over kiss swollen lips was beautiful. The noises that fell from those glistening lips made him ache with want. The half panted, half moaned ‘Sammy’ grabbed his attention; meeting his brother’s blown emerald green eyes he asked “What do you want big brother?” As he timed the end of his question with the wide scissoring of his fingers, yanking them free of his brother’s slick heat.

He watched with feral satisfaction on his face as not only did his brother’s neck arch, but his back bowed off the bed and the wanton moan that erupted unbridled from him. The echoing, lower moan from beside Dean had him glancing over to find Christian watching Dean’s reactions as he slowly sunk into Billy’s welcoming body. His own moan echoed Billy’s as he watched Christian sink to his hilt, Billy’s whole stretched around him. In response he abruptly sunk three fingers into his brother’s tight heat making sure to add just a hint of pain to the mix-as the tips of his fingers began to rub incessantly at that bundle of hyper sensitive nerves. The clenched muscles bowed back-legs splayed on either side of him; coupled with the ‘Fuck Sam’ that came spilling from his brother’s mouth made his own hard, leaking, length swell and jerk against his tight abdomen. 

Slowly he sat back on his knees, still working his brother driving, him to the very edge-but not allowing him to fall over it. His other hand slid down Dean’s abdomen feeling the ridges and planes of the beautifully sculpted body, avoiding Dean’s angry red, throbbing cock. His fingers touching the naked skin at the base of it instead; finding that his brother had taken to shaving himself had been a kink Sam never knew he had. After cupping his brother’s balls in one of his large hands, he let them go running a nail up the underside of the cock – drawing a panted ‘Damn it Sam’ from Dean. His finger stopped at the tip to play in the clear fluid leaking continuously from the slit. His eyes meeting Dean’s as he brought the fingers to his mouth, his tough snaking out to flick the musky tasting fluid from the finger; as a wanton moan escaped from Dean’s parted lips. Spreading his fingers as wide as the tight confines would allow, he pulled them free in one swift move.

Dean’s response was beautiful to him as he tried to curl forward, in on himself. Sam smiled down at Dean, allowing the love he felt for his older brother to bubble to the surface as he blindly reached for the lube that Christian had thrown on the bed between them. He kept his eyes locked with Dean’s –he slicked himself, wiping the excess on the side of the bed. Shuffling closer to Dean, he lifted Dean’s back up to rest on his knees, beginning the agonizing first thrust into the too tight body below him.

As Dean felt his baby brother’s cock began to press into him-the pain made him want to clamp down around the length forcing it from his body. Only to find that it made the pain that much more intense; a broken wounded cry bubbled out of him. He searched for something to anchor him to the here and now as his body adjusted to what felt like a baseball bat forcing its way into him. He felt guitar callused fingers wrap around his wrist; opening his eyes he met the ice blue of Christian’s. Then he felt his brother’s hand gently petting his chest, non-sense words being murmured to him.

Sam continued to pet Dean as he felt his older brother begin to relax around him. His other hand held Dean’s hips on his lap, legs falling around him in wanton abandon. While he began a gentle rolling thrust, meant to inflame, tease but not satisfy; the whimper that came from the other side of the bed had Sam looking over at Billy who was looking at him as his hand clutched at Christian’s chest leaving little red marks where it open and closed on the tanned skin.

Feeling the build, the need to drive Dean to the very highest that he’d ever been Sam made a decision. Giving two very quick jabs he pulled out of his brother’s warm, wet, clutching body. Shushing his brother’s high pitched whine as Sam pulled from his body. Leaning forward Sam kissed Dean pulling him up until he was straddling him. Kissing his way down Dean’s rough jaw he whispered, “Don’t you want to see them? Watch Billy take Christian without flinching?”

By this point Dean couldn’t find the brain power to form actual words, he just keened, a sound he’d later deny ever making. Following Sam’s instructions to turn around and sink his ass down on his cock was hard to do with his own cock throbbing between his legs. Leaning back, he pulled one leg from around Sam, and then adjusted himself so that he was now facing Christian and Billy. Leaning back against Sam’s hard chest he let Sam guide him back to where he felt the blunt head of Sam’s dick begin to push into his loosened whole again. Reaching up to wrap an arm around Sam’s neck, his head thrown back he forced himself down onto the over-sized intruder, gasping for breath as his body was once again forced open to accept his brother’s length.

Sam leaned forward keeping his eyes locked with Billy’s as he ran his tough up the side of Dean’s neck. Smirking when Billy pushed Christian away and moved to mirror Dean’s position while Christian finally got the picture and matched Sam’s own. Hearing a throat clear Sam turned his eyes to Christian who gave a feral grin as he viciously shoved into Billy, the arm across the smaller man’s chest holding him back to accept Christian’s punishing thrusts. Sam’s answering grin matched Christian’s as he held Dean close to him; his breath ghosting across Dean’s ear as Sam told Dean to look at Christian and Billy Ryan-how beautiful they were together – the twin sets of ice blue eyes watching them. Keeping his arm wrapped around Dean’s chest, big hand resting over his brother’s heart Sam pulled down and then pushed up using the arm to force Dean down onto his cock.  
The boys set a matched rhythm of withdrawing to the point of almost leaving the warmth of their partner’s body, only to shove back up into them, using their possessive arms to pull their respective man down to meet their demanding thrusts. The soft moans of pleasure, the growled words of encouragement, the whispered words of filth, and the cries mingled together to be heard over the slapping of flesh as each couple lost themselves in the haze of lust that enveloped them. 

Dean knew he was close, Sam had found the angle he needed to make sure his big cock ran over that ultra sensitive bundle of nerves every time he thrust into him; then the crown of his cock drug against his walls catching just a touch as Sam pulled out. His cock was a painful purple color, leaking pre cum against his wash board abs as it bounced to the rhythm of Sam’s thrusts against his body; but he needed just a bit more stimulation. Keening when he couldn’t get enough, he finally snaked his hand down and wrapped itself around his cock, feeling Sam’s tough once again ghost over his neck, licking at the perspiration that was beading there. Then he felt Sam’s hand wrap around his as their hands together slid down his cock, then back up-only for Sam to then press his thumb over the slit and press as though he was going to try and force his thumb into it. That combined with the direct hit to his prostate had Dean throwing his head back in a silent scream, as his muscles locked and his breath was stolen from him; his climax ripped through him leaving spots dancing in his vision.

Sam watched as Dean’s climax tore him completely apart, from the beautifully arched neck, to the silent scream, and the bowed back; his brother was stunning. However, the appreciation of his brother’s beauty only lasted a moment, as those internal walls clamped down around Sam and began to pulse, demanding his own climax in return. Slamming his hips up into Dean one, two, three times then grinding, Sam could feel his balls draw up against his body finally the heat as his seed was shot into his brother’s waiting passage. Hearing the low growl and the moan drowning out his panting and thundering heartbeat he glanced up, still supporting Dean’s limp body against him to watch as Christian and Billy climaxed together.

Gently Sam slipped from Dean’s warm body, the flood of cum rushing out after him from his brother’s loose whole. Making a face of disgust, Sam gently laid Dean down and moved from the bed towards the bathroom to clean himself up and then bring a cloth back to clean his brother. Automatically he grabbed two clothes; he wet both with warm water and handed one over his shoulder to Christian who had just stepped through the bathroom door, behind him.

The two went and cleaned up their exhausted partners, both dropping the clothes out of the way next to the bed, to be retrieved at a later time. Then they crawled into the bed, and pulled the covers up to envelop everyone, snuggling in close to the two smaller men who had already gravitated towards each other in the big bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The southern California sun light was already trying to filter through the beige colored drapes illuminating the ruined bed when Billy Ryan began to stir. The first thing he noticed was the feel of Christian molded to his back, one arm thrown over his waist, a knee pressed between his legs, and his face buried against his neck. The next was that the other side of the bed that had been filled with Sam and Dean when he’d last stirred was now empty. Listening, he didn’t hear movement within the small house that he and Christian were renting. Laying still trying to figure out what to do next was when he heard it. It was the sound the doors on an old car make when metal meets metal . . . then the rumbling to life of a powerful engine being started and settling into idle. He felt Christian tighten his arm around him, the sound of the Impala starting apparently having woken him. 

The sad whisper of, “Be safe boys,” brushed the skin of Billy’s neck as the Impala made its way down the driveway, beside the house, out into the street; fading into the distance.


End file.
